now_thats_what_i_call_musicfandomcom-20200215-history
Now: 100 Hits: Power Ballads
Now: 100 Hits: Power Ballads is a sextuple-disc compilation album which was released in the United Kingdom on 29 March 2019. This is the first NOW! spinoff album to be formatted in 6 CD's. Track listing CD 1: # Bon Jovi : "Livin' On A Prayer" # P!nk feat. Nate Ruess : "Just Give Me A Reason" # Bonnie Tyler : "Total Eclipse Of The Heart" # Nickelback : "How You Remind Me" # Natalie Imbruglia : "Torn" # Cutting Crew : "(I Just) Died In Your Arms" # Heart : "Alone" # Take That : "Rule The World" # Avril Lavigne : "Complicated" # Maria McKee : "Show Me Heaven" # Labrinth feat. Emeli Sandé : "Beneath Your Beautiful" # Alicia Keys : "Girl On Fire" # The Bangles : "Eternal Flame" # Celine Dion : "It's All Coming Back To Me Now" # Cyndi Lauper : "Time After Time" # T'Pau : "China In Your Hand" # Tears For Fears : "Sowing The Seeds Of Love" CD 2: # Shania Twain : "You're Still The One" # Lady Antebellum : "Need You Now" # Razorlight : "America" # Robbie Williams : "Angels" # Jennifer Rush : "The Power Of Love" # Tina Turner : "The Best" # Meat Loaf : "You Took The Words Right Out Of My Mouth (Hot Summer Night)" # Starship : "We Built This City" # Toto : "Rosanna" # Cheap Trick : "I Want You To Want Me" # Huey Lewis & The News : "The Power Of Love" # Texas : "I Don't Want A Lover" # Soul Asylum : "Runaway Train" # John Waite : "Missing You" # Joan Osborne : "One Of Us" # Roxette : "Listen To Your Heart" CD 3: # Simple Minds : "Don't You (Forget About Me)" # Whitesnake : "Is This Love" # Foreigner : "I Want To Know What Love Is" # Boston : "More Than A Feeling" # Blue Öyster Cult : "(Don't Fear) The Reaper" # Patti Smith Group : "Because The Night" # REO Speedwagon : "Can't Fight This Feeling" # Rita Coolidge : "We're All Alone" # Robbie Williams : "She's The One" # Whitney Houston : "I Have Nothing" # Sam Brown : "Stop!" # Joe Cocker & Jennifer Warnes : "Up Where We Belong" # John Farnham : "You're The Voice" # Chicago : "Hard Habit To Break" # Lynyrd Skynyrd : "Sweet Home Alabama" # Robert Palmer : "Addicted To Love" # Alphaville : "Big In Japan" CD 4: # Billy Joel : "We Didn't Start The Fire" # Toto : "Africa" # Thin Lizzy : "Sarah" # Rod Stewart : "Handbags And Gladrags" # Lou Reed : "Perfect Day" # Michael Bolton : "How Am I Supposed To Live Without You" # Mott The Hoople : "All The Young Dudes" # Nickelback : "Rockstar" # Meredith Brooks : "Bitch" # Miley Cyrus : "Wrecking Ball" # Martika : "Toy Soldiers" # Alison Moyet : "Is This Love?" # Eric Carmen : "All By Myself" # The Cars : "Drive" # Chris De Burgh : "The Lady In Red" # Labi Siffre : "(Something Inside) So Strong" CD 5: # 4 Non Blondes : "What's Up?" # Poison : "Every Rose Has It's Thorn" # Harry Nilsson : "Without You" # Air Supply : "All Out Of Love" # Meat Loaf : "I'd Do Anything For Love (But I Won't Do That)" # Mike + The Mechanics : "The Living Years" # Genesis : "Mama" # Bad Company : "Feel Like Makin' Love" # Rainbow : "Since You Been Gone" # Alice Cooper : "Poison" # Nazareth : "Love Hurts" # REO Speedwagon : "Keep On Loving You" # Richard Marx : "Hazard" # Johnny Logan : "Hold Me Now" # Bad English : "When I See You Smile" # Paul McCartney : "Maybe I'm Amazed" # The Moody Blues : "Nights In White Satin" CD 6: # Survivor : "Eye Of The Tiger" # Stereophonics : "Dakota" # Anastacia : "Left Outside Alone" # Europe : "The Final Countdown" # Kelly Clarkson : "Because Of You" # Tina Turner : "What's Love Got To Do With It" # Starship : "Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now" # Crowded House : Don't Dream It's Over" # Jeff Buckley : "Hallelujah" # Bill Medley & Jennifer Warnes : "(I've Had) The Time Of My Life" # Lonestar : "Amazed" # Extreme : "More Than Words" # Mr. Mister : "Broken Wings" # Pat Benatar : "We Belong" # Whitesnake : "Here I Go Again '87" # Scorpions : "Wind Of Change" # Lynyrd Skynyrd : "Free Bird" Category:Special Category:Spring Releases